


Of Course

by clebletref



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sylvix Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: Sylvain asks Felix to meet him at the Goddess Tower.Sylvix WeekDay 3 - letters





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - modern au / fairytales / letters
> 
> This one had to be rushed but I was super busy today, I totally want to redo a Sylvix proposal in the future so consider this a rough draft or a teaser! As always thank you for reading <3

Soon the war would end. That was the word in the barracks, anyway. Soon the war would end and either Dimitri would take his place as King again or Edelgard would kill them all for being enemies. One way or another, the war would end soon and Felix couldn’t be more nervous about it. They wouldn’t be storming Enbar for a few months, but it was close enough that he could feel the anxiety in his bones. 

Felix tossed his sword to the ground once he arrived back to his room, wincing when it hit the floor. He started to kick off his boots when he noticed a letter folded neatly on his pillow. He was  _ sure _ he had locked the door when he left earlier, so how someone got in was beyond him. Curious, he picked up the letter and peeled off the blue and silver wax seal of a lion baring its fangs. 

_ Lord Felix of House Fraldarius, _

_ Man, can you imagine if I addressed you like that all the time? That would be crazy. Anyways, please meet me at the Goddess tower at moonrise, there’s something I need to talk to you about. _

_ Sylvain  _

Felix rolled his eyes and set the letter aside, of course Sylvain would be so dramatic as to break into his room just to leave him a note. He sighed and looked out his window, it wasn’t quite that late yet but it would be soon. He gathered his sword and hung it on the hook by the door before slinking out of his dorm into the crisp Wyvern Moon air. 

The walk up the goddess tower was short, and when he reached the top Sylvain was leaning against the cobblestone wall looking out over the monastery. “You could have just asked me in person.” Felix walked up next to him, arms crossed.

“Yeah but this is way more romantic.” Sylvain countered and turned to Felix, smiling. 

Felix rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I guess.”

“So, Felix, I uh…” Sylvain took a deep breath, “I know this isn’t the most ideal time, but um, with the war ending one way or another soon, I just wanted to get it out there.” 

“Well, spit it out then.”

“My life would be empty without you, so will you stay in it forever?” he pulled out a silver band with a little red gem embedded in it. 

Felix’s eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in surprise, “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am, ‘lix. I love you, lots.” Sylvain smiled sheepishly. Felix wrapped his arms around him in a suffocating hug and kissed him. “So, I’ll take that as a yes?” 

“Of course, you idiot.” he kissed him again, “I love you too.”


End file.
